


The New Batch

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories featuring The Next Generation [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Arthur Bones and Scorpious Malfoy won't be expecting their First Year at Hogwarts to end up being as hectic as it was!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Summer's Over, Time to go to School

**Author's Note:**

> The New Batch – Rating T  
> Summary – Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Arthur Bones and Scorpious Malfoy won't be expecting their First Year at Hogwarts to end up being as hectic as it was!  
> Pairings – Harry/Hermione/Susan, Molly/Arthur, George/Angelina, Neville/Hannah, Terry/Daphne, Dudley/Cho, Petunia/Vernon, Teddy/Victorie, Albus/OC (hints of a Betrothal Contract), Scorpius/Lily (hints of a Betrothal Contract)  
> Warnings – Contains mild swearing in this chapter

** Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England **

** 13th August 2017 **

It was a nice mid and sunny day in the middle of August. A day where the birds were tweeting, children were running around the square that Grimmauld Place surrounded and the adults were relaxing on the parks benches. But for one child, sitting by the window of his bedroom at number 12, he was worried about waiting, waiting to start at his new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It had been a month since Albus Severus Potter, the middle child of Harry Potter and his ex-wife, Ginny Weasley, had seen his brother, James Sirius Potter, and his half-sister, Amelia Hannah Bones, arrive back home from Hogwarts. Albus noticed that during their time at Hogwarts, James and Amelia had both changed a lot.

James Potter, the eldest child of Harry Potter and his ex-wife Ginny Weasley, was no longer the quiet little boy that had previously kept himself to himself, but after two years of being a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, the divorce that his parents had undertook and several visits to the entertainment store that his father owned alongside his Uncle, George Weasley, called Weasley Wizard Wheezes, he was now a more mischievous teenager.

This was compounded due to the fact that two of the people he was named after, James Potter and Sirius Black, were part of the infamous group called the Marauders. The Marauders were a group comprised of his grandfather, James Potter, his father's godfather, Sirius Black, former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin, who was Teddy Lupins father, and the traitorous Peter Pettigrew. Together they were credited with creating a reign of mischief and mayhem that wasn't even countered by the Weasley Twins.

James Sirius, however, managed to equal his namesakes detention record, and even managed to steal the Marauders Map and the True Cloak of Invisibility from under the eyes of the Head of the Auror Department, although not knowing that the first map was a prototype, and that his father had the Marauders (Flower Upgrade) Map, which even had the Room of Requirement.

His half sister, Amelia, who was the daughter of Harry and his consort Susan Bones, spent the last five years as a student in Hufflepuff house, following the footsteps of her maternal roots. One of the things she was well known in Hogwarts for was the cleverness she had, courtesy of her paternal grandmother, Lily Potter with the senses of loyalty, friendship and fair play, previously shown by her maternal great-aunt, who she shared her first name with. Most of her time at home was spent either in the family library, or talking to the portraits of her grandparent’s, James & Lily Potter and Henry & Lucy Bones

Being one of 5 sons of the Chosen One was stressful enough, having strange wizards approach the family just to talk to his father added to the stress, but most of all, he was scared of being put into Slytherin house, one fear that his brother played on.

“You alright Albus?” Harry asked, walking into his bedroom. Harry had just got back home from working at the Ministry of Magic as the Head Auror. “Your mother said that you were tense at dinner”

“I’m alright, it’s just that James has been playing tricks on me again and is winding me up about being put in Slytherin house. I keep telling him not to wind me up, but he ignores me.”

“I will have words that brother of yours in a bit, especially after his performance at Hogwarts last year.” Harry said, hugging his son. “James certainly takes after his namesake.”

“But Father, I'm scared about being put into the house of Slytherin” Albus said, hugging his father. “I don't want you to hate me if I did.”

“I'll never hate you Al, you are my son and I don't care if you get into any of the 4 houses at all.” Harry replied, “Just remember that you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, one of which was a really brave Slytherin.”

“Really? Who was that?” Albus asked, feeling the warmth off Harry.

“Professor Severus Snape was a Slytherin. He was Headmaster when Voldemort was in power in the Ministry.” Harry said, looking into his sons emerald eyes. “I’ve never told any of you kids this, but Professor Snape loved one person, who when they died, he vowed he would protect her son.”

“Who was that person Father?” Albus asked, looking at his fathers sad face.

“Professor Snape…he loved your grandmother Lily. He told Voldemort that he wanted her spared, but he wanted your grandfather James and me not to be. Voldemort, however, killed your grandfather and grandmother, who, because of her love for me, made the curse backfire.”

“So Grandmother Lily died to protect you?”

“She did. Anyway, I will admit, when I started at Hogwarts, I found out that the Sorting Hat, when I told it that I didn’t want to go into Slytherin, took that into account. Now don’t be scared if you do get put into Slytherin, they will have gained a really brave person.”

“Thanks Father” Albus said to Harry, happy that some of his fears had been resolved.

** Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England **

** 1st September 2017 **

The rest of August flew, faster than any of the Potters expected. Eventually the wind blew into September 1st and it was time to go to Kings Cross. All was quiet at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, all until a firework went off. Ginny and Ron Weasley had arrived to join the party going to the platform.

“JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!” Ginny shouted, annoyed with his constant pranks. Her red hair stood out a mile away, meaning that most people could see her from a distance “I am going to have a word with Ronald about sending you goodies from that joke shop!”

“But mother, it wasn’t me, it was Teddy!” James said to his mother, lying to save face, “He sent them me!”

“You know as well as me that it was your Uncle George. I swear that when I see him at Kings Cross I will give him a Bat Bogey Hex that will make him wish that he had never sent those Fireworks!” Ginny replied, knowing that James had lied, the telltale signs he had displayed quite easily.

It took ages but after that argument the combined Potter and Bones family, along with the two Weasleys, collected their trunks, pets and cloaks and stood outside. When they got to the bottom of the steps into Grimmauld Place, Harry put out his right arm. A few seconds later the strangest sight for Lily and Albus speeded round the corner and screeched to a halt. The conductor came to the door, a face that the five adults recognised

“Welcome to the Knight Bus, transport for the witch or wizard. I’m-“

“Dean Thomas, my ex!” Ginny interrupted, a scowl forming on her face at the memories that she had. It was with Dean that Ginny had cheated on her now ex-husband first, just weeks before the birth of James. “I did not expect to see you on here!”

“Hello Dean,” Ron said to his friend, Gryffindor and fellow Dumbledores Army member. “It has been what, 19 years, since the battle of Hogwarts.”

“Certainly has been. Off to Kings Cross are we to send these two gentlemen off to Hogwarts?” Dean asked whilst everyone was boarding.

Harry nodded in the affirmative and Dean tapped on the driver’s window. “Off we go Ern,” he said to the driver. The bus pulled away from Grimmauld Place, flying through the morning rush hour traffic.

“How do the Muggles not know we are here?” Lily asked Dean, confused at not getting looked at by the pedestrians on the footpath.

“They can’t see or hear us” Dean confirmed to Lily, “That’s why we are virtually invisible.” He turned to Harry, “Don’t worry about paying for this, Harry, it is on me!”

Eventually they arrived at Kings Cross, shops leaping out of the way to allow the bus to the concourse where they alighted they ran through to Platform 9 and 10. They gave the man at the ticket barriers their tickets and headed to the correct wall. When they found it, they ran through to the wall between platform 9 ¾, Ginny and Lily first, then James and Rose, Hermione and Amelia next, Susan and Arthur as the forth pairing and finally Albus and Harry, bringing up the rear.. As they ran, Albus flinched, scared that they would hit the wall. Eventually they got through the wall and almost ran into somebody, somebody in a suit with blond hair.

“Watch where you’re going Scarhead!” the person said, a smile forming on the edge of his lips “You almost ran over my son!”

“Calm down Draco,” Astoria Malfoy said, “You promised to get along with Harry, didn’t you? Especially as he assisted in stopping your father going to prison.”

“Astoria my dear, I know, but still I didn’t want to encourage him!” Draco replied, “He is intolerable at the best of times, even though, I must admit, he is good looking.”

“That’s very funny Ferret, and I guess this is young Scorpius I assume?” Harry asked, gesturing towards the young man who was the spitting image of his father.

Suddenly they heard a toot from the whistle of the train, signalling that it was only a few minutes until departure. “Looks like you better get on board,” both Harry and Draco told their sons at the same time. The two first years ran to the train door and boarded

They got on the train, finding a window that they could wave out of. It was time to depart. The train pulled out of Platform 9 3/4 almost snakelike, huffing and puffing, slowly but surely, leaving the army of waving parents on the platform. But for Albus Potter, his school life was about to begin.

Albus walked past a legion of busy compartments until he found one with his half sister Rose sitting with their half brother, Arthur and Scorpius Malfoy. “Mind if I join you Arthur, Rose?” Albus asked, looking out of the window. He turned to Scorpius, holding out his hand. “Hi, I'm Albus Potter. You've met my half sister, Rose Wea...I mean Potter, and my half brother, Arthur Bones.”

“Hello Albus. I kind of guessed Rose was related to you by the hair, but half sister? And how come you're related to the Bones scion?” Scorpious asked. “As you obviously guessed, I'll be the scion to the Malfoy name, if father dies before grandfather does. And I presume you're the scion to the Potter name.”

“No, my brother James will become Lord Potter upon my father's passing, with your cousin, my God brother, Teddy Lupin becoming Lord Black.” Albus responded. “Rose is my half sister because we share the same father but my mother was Ginny Weasley whereas Rose’s mother was Hermione Granger. Arthur’s mother is my father's consort, via a Line Continuance Contract, hence he’s a bones and Rose and I are Potters, albeit Rose’s name is via Deed Poll.”

“Anyway, has anyone noticed the way father acted around Mr Malfoy?” Arthur asked

“I haven't” Rose told Albus, “But there again Father and Mr Malfoy didn't see eye to eye, at least publicly. Behind the scenes they are allies. Mother, however, statically forgave him earlier.”

“The way I see it is why should we judge people our age based on our parents prejudices?” Scorpious said, stroking his blonde hair

“I agree!” came the reply from Albus. "We need to promote inter-house friendships, just like what happened eventually when Father taught DADA after the war."

The door of the compartment opened, to find his brother, James, in the doorway

“Watch out younger brother,” James Potter said to Albus, “You are going to be a snake and you know it!”

“Don’t push me as Mother has shown me something which you won’t believe” Albus warned his brother.

“You’re just a good for nothing snake head,” James taunted, knowing that magic wasn’t banned on the train. “You won’t be a Gryffindor anyway!”

“ _Sternumenta Vespertiliones_ ” Albus said, his wand having been pulled out of his pocket, making his brother realise that he meant business. Everyone pointed at James and laughed. “You deserved that.” he told James, laughing.

“Rose, can you lift this off me?” James said to Rose, bats coming out of his nose at high speed. “I'm off to see cousin Fred to see what he has liberated from his Father's shop and I don’t want to have a Bat Bogey Hex as lethal as Mothers annoying me!”

Rose said the counter-curse, stopping the Bat Bogey Hex. “Now get lost” she said to James, clapping the shoulder of Albus.

Scorpious turned to Albus and said, “Anyway, before we were interrupted by _Bat-Face_ , my Father, and all his ancestors, was in Slytherin, I would love to be the one that was different, as in getting housed in Gryffindor.”

“For me, being the 18th generation Potter, Gryffindor is a dead cert! Although, having mothers brains, Ravenclaw might be a chance.” Rose said to Scorpius and Albus, “I think Mother should have been a Ravenclaw because of her brains, but she was a Gryffindor too. Where do you think you'll go Albus?” she asked her brother.

“I really want to be in Gryffindor but my brother thinks I am going to be in Slytherin, just like one of my namesakes,” Albus said. “But Father told me something that I didn’t know before about the Sorting Hat.”

“Either way, we will still be friends Al,” Scorpius reassured him, “You would make a great wizard either way.”

“Thanks Scorpius” Albus said to him, “You are full of sense.” He turned to Rose, “I wonder what we will learn this year?”

“Levitation I think,” Rose replied, “Plus I think we will learn to fly, even though you will ace that! I wonder when the trolley will come?”

“I wonder if that was what James was referring to when he said he was off to see what Fred had liberated from the shop,” Scorpius said, remembering what was said earlier

After what felt like ages the trolley came along the train, with Rose and Scorpius just buying Chocolate Frogs and Albus buying some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans to go with his chocolate frogs.

Eventually the train pulled into Hogsmeade, when a sudden bang came from the engine. Everyone rushed to the platform to see what had happened.

“JAMES POTTER! FRED WEASLEY! GET HERE NOW!” The Head Boy shouted to them.

“One of the 3 W’s exploding coal blocks,” Fred said to Albus, Arthur, Rose and Scorpius, “That’s what Uncle Ron and Dad was working on!”

“Firs’ Years! Firs’ Years follow me” came Hagrid's booming voice over the sea of Hogwarts student's. He saw Albus and waved him over.

“Yer dad said you wer’ worried.” Hagrid said to Albus, ushering him, Rose and Scorpious into the front boat with him, “Yer brother playin’ yer up again?”

“Yeah, but Mother and Father sorted him out,” Albus replied to the half giant.

“He’s a good man, Harry is.” Hagrid said, “He taught Defence Against the Dark Arts here years ago and he helped me wi’ t’ school. Yer shoul’ be proud o’ him.”

“I am, I am,” the reply came. The boats pushed off from the station to make their way across the lake. The new school year was about to start.


	2. 02 - The Sorting Hats Choice

** Platform 9 ¾ at London Kings Cross Station, London, England **

** 1st September 2017 **

_"That's very funny Ferret, and I guess this is young Scorpius I assume?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the young man who was the spitting image of his father._

_Suddenly they heard a toot from the whistle of the train, signalling that it was only a few minutes until departure. "Looks like you better get on board," both Harry and Draco told their sons at the same time. The two first years ran to the train door and boarded_

_They got on the train, finding a window that they could wave out of. It was time to depart. The train pulled out of Platform 9 3/4 almost snakelike, huffing and puffing, slowly but surely, leaving the army of waving parents on the platforms._

Harry turned around, having waved his three sons and two daughters off for a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He walked over to Draco Malfoy and shook his hand.

“Looks like you won the bet Potter.” Malfoy said, smiling. He handed Harry a folder full of parchment. “Our Scorpius is mad for your Lily. Maybe you would be willing to negotiate a betrothal contract between the two of them?”

“I would, but I think it is best to see what Lily and Scorpius think. I know I was never under a contract until Sirius died. Plus I think that Susan and Hermione will skin me alive if I did something like that without anyone knowing apart from us.” Harry said, reading the proposed contract, frowning as he read it. “Plus, that Bride Price is appalling. Let me have a think about it, speaking to my Head of Accounts at Gringotts and I shall get back to you.”

“Good, good. Are you all set for the meeting later?” Draco said, shaking Harry’s hand, symbolic of the deal they were making, “I believe it’s your turn to be bad guy at it.”

Suddenly they heard two women shouting at each other, then the sound of someone being slapped. Harry saw Susan walk over to Hermione, who was holding her face from where Ginny had slapped her. He and Draco rushed to the feuding women.

“Ladies, ladies. Calm down.” Draco said. “There is no need to-“

Suddenly Draco was on the floor as Ron had hit him. “Stay out of it Ferret. What my sister and my ex-wife have got to argue about is not your business.” Ron said, anger showing on his face.

Draco stood up and hit Ron back. “If your sister didn’t put me under the Imperius Curse in order to make me sleep with her, I would have been glad not to have even bothered.” He turned to see Harry, who along with Susan, dragging Hermione away from Ginny and sighed. ‘ _Thank goodness Astoria forgave me when she found out the truth._ ’

Eventually everyone departed, Harry, Hermione, Susan and a quite pair of Hugo and Lily using the Knight Bus back home to Grimmauld Place, with Ron and Ginny apparating to The Burrow, back to their mother.

# Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

** 1st September 2017 **

“Firs’ Years! Firs’ Years follow me” came Hagrid's booming voice over the sea of Hogwarts student's. He saw Albus and waved him over.

_“Yer dad said you wer’ worried.” Hagrid said to Albus, ushering him, Rose and Scorpious into the front boat with him, “Yer brother playin’ yer up again?”_

_“Yeah, but Mother and Father sorted him out,” Albus replied to the half giant._

_“He’s a good man, Harry is.” Hagrid said, “He taught Defence Against the Dark Arts here years ago and he helped me wi’ t’ school. Yer shoul’ be proud o’ him.”_

_“I am, I am,” the reply came. The boats pushed off from the station to make their way across the lake. The new school year was about to start._

The First years came through the Grand Entrance, having braved the winds battering the lake, to find themselves standing in front of Professor Longbottom, who was waiting there with a sheet of parchment.

“In a minute, I am going to take you though the doors into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses, but first I need to remind you that from this point forth, you represent the school in everything you do. Now let's enter to see the Sorting Hat.

After what felt an age, Albus, Rose and Scorpius, along with the remaining First Years walked into the Great Hall in pairs following Professor Longbottom, looking at the ceiling in awe at how even though they arrived in rain, the ceiling was reflecting that.

“Why does the ceiling look like it is going to rain on us?” Scorpius asked Rose, pointing up.

“It's because it is bewitched to look like that,” Rose replied, “I think the founders did it, but I'm not sure why.”

“I think you have told us the reason,” Albus, who was behind them, said, “I'm sure you'd find it in one of your books Rose.”

They walked through a sea of red hair on the one side of the Gryffindor table, signifying the mob of the Potter/Weasley family of various relatives, until they reached a stool with an old wizard’s hat on it. The hat came alive upon the sight of the first year students and decided to sing out.

_“I’ve been here years,_

_Or so I have learnt,_

_My flaps covered many ears,_

_But nobody I’ve burnt._

_The founders, they made me,_

_To help them to sort,_

_Every year they let be,_

_Whilst a poem, I thought._

_Gryffindor took the courageous,_

_And with bravery and might,_

_Whilst Slytherin took outrageous,_

_With the cunning and fight._

_Ravenclaw took the clever ones,_

_And made them more smart,_

_Hufflepuff took everyone else’s sons,_

_And took them all to heart._

_But listen to me, a silly old hat,_

_The ickle First Years are starting to squirm,_

_Oh, watch out for Filch’s cat,_

_As we start this whole new term!”_

Professor Longbottom took the hat and turned to the First Years, pulling out a scroll of parchment from the pocket inside his robe. “I’m going to call your names out, one by one, and the hat will sort you into your houses. The first one up is Abbot, Minerva.”

Minerva Abbot flinched upon hearing her name, but moved forward through the throng of First Years, until she reached the hat. Professor Longbottom put the Sorting Hat on her head and suddenly it shouted “Slytherin!”

Minerva Abbott ran to join her house while Professor Longbottom called for “Bones, Arthur”. He didn’t even need to put the Sorting Hat on the young mans head when it shouted “GRYFFINDOR!”

Professor Longbottom ran through the names of the First Years, with “Lopez, Julie”, heading to “Ravenclaw”. He then came to “Malfoy, Scorpius”. He placed the Sorting Hat on Scorpius. After what felt to everyone like forever, it decided to speak. ‘ _You are like your father in some ways, but are completely different. Bravery and Courage run in your veins, hence I'm putting you in...’ ”_ GRYFFINDOR.”

“What!” Some of the Gryffindor table shouted as Scorpius went to the Gryffindor table. They did not expect a Malfoy to join them.

Professor Longbottom looked at his parchment and said, “Potter, Albus.” The Gryffindor table were looking at him like a goldfish in a fishbowl, hoping, anticipating, wanting him to join their ranks.

Albus shuffled to the Sorting Hat, nervous, worried. Professor Longbottom put the Sorting Hat on his head; Albus had his fingers crossed that it would take his opinion into account. ‘ _Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin’_ he told the hat mentally.

‘ _Not Slytherin eh young Potter? Your father was the same as you, scared that he was going to be put there. Oh well, I may as well stick with tradition put you with your brother in…’ “_ Gryffindor! _’_ The Sorting Hat said, the Gryffindor table cheering at the fact that they got the second son of the Chosen One. The Potters were a bit of a celebrity family at Hogwarts so it was only fitting that Albus joined Gryffindor.

Albus ran over to his brother who gave him a hug. “I bet you were scared squirt?” James asked him, smiling at the young Gryffindor. “I know Father and Mother will be pleased to hear that you are in Gryffindor!”

Albus nodded, stuck for words ran to join the rest of the First Years, listening to the sorting.

Professor Longbottom then called, “Potter, Rose”.

Rose edged forward to the Sorting Hat, knowing the obvious result. The Sorting Hat sat atop her head and said, ‘ _I’ve sorted several generations of Potter family members and they all have one thing in common, one thing I am going to do with you, and that is...’ “_ Gryffindor!” She ran to the Gryffindor table and sat next to her half brothers, Scorpius and the rest of the first years.

Eventually the rest of the sorting carried on, with the list eventually going down to “Wallace, Anthony” being sorted into Slytherin.

Professor Longbottom took the stool and Sorting Hat and moved it to the Headmaster. Professor Flitwick stood up; holding onto the lectern and said “I know you’re hungry so I shall say this one thing. Enjoy.”

Albus looked at Rose and then at the table, noticing the amount of food on there. Rose turned to Albus and said, “Mother tried to get the house elves to unionise when she was here, saying that it was slave labour. Personally I don’t care because I’m hungry!” She grabbed a chicken drumstick and a few roast potatoes and placed them on her plate to eat.

Albus turned to her and said, “You are so like Uncle Ron, eating everything you see! I am surprised that he hasn’t put loads of weight. There again he must not do so as he was an Auror at one stage, just like Father.”

One of the other first years nudged Albus in the ribs, trying to get his attention from his cousin. “I’m Sean Sloper, my father used to be a Beater for Gryffindor, but my mom is a Muggle. You must be Albus Potter and the good looking redhead next to you must be Rose.”

Scorpius groaned at the part where Sean told Rose that she was good looking. He turned it into a laugh when he saw Albus looking at him, but Albus winked at him, accepting that Scorpius would be more of a match than that Sloper boy, not knowing about the contract between Scorpius and his younger sister Lily that was being negotiated.

A girl shuffled up to Albus, turning to the others, “Hey Al, Rosie. Did you enjoy your summer? I was helping dad in the Greenhouses a little bit!” she said, pointing to Professor Longbottom.

“Hey Alice, we went to the see United in action! Dad managed to get tickets from his former Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, who is coach there now!” Albus said to Alice, glad to see his betrothed. “Anyway Scorpius, Sean, this is Alice Longbottom. Her father is Professor Longbottom and her mother is Healer Longbottom, who works in the Hospital Wing.”

“Pleased to meet you Alice,” Sean said, “How do you know that Albus? It's your first year at Hogwarts and you know half the staff!”

“Half of them have been mentioned by Bat-Face” Albus said, noticing a confused Sean, “My brother James I mean.”

“How come you call him Bat-Face?” Alice asked, “Surely he's not so bad?”

“It's because he tried to wind Al up,” Scorpius said, “And ended up with a Bat Bogey Hex for his troubles!”

“You know how to do a Bat Bogey Hex?” Sean asked, interested in Albus and his skill, “Isn’t that forth year stuff?”

“Trust me Sean, we both know it so don't try anything,” Rose said, eating a giant Yorkshire pudding at the same time, “Albus and I were taught by my mom, the head of the DMLE, just in case James tried to wind either of us up.”

Desert came and was eaten, some of the students ravenous for extra, but Professor Flitwick climbed the pile of books to the lectern and the food disappeared. He took out his wand and then suddenly light flew to the lamps in the Great Hall, ready for his address.

“To our First Years, I want to welcome you to Hogwarts. To our returning students, I want to welcome you back. First things first, the Forbidden Forest is, as by the name, forbidden, even First Years are banned. Mr Filch, the Caretaker, has put a list up of the 498 items that have been banned from this school, which I have been forced to remind you. This, as some of you keep forgetting, includes everything from both Zonko's and Weasley Wizard Wheezes. That, according to Mr Filch, even includes the brand new WWW Toilet Paper. Although, knowing the student population, and some of the faculty, I shall be keeping an eye out for it!

"We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who will also be taking the flying lessons and Quidditch refereeing for this year, Professor Cho Chang, a former student and member of Dumbledore’s Army, a DADA study group which is run by some special guests from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Now I think it is time to get to bed, chip chop!”

The prefects for the Gryffindor table went up to the First Years in order to gather them up, ready to take them up to the Gryffindor tower. They walked up to the tower, avoiding a trick step on one of the staircases, eventually coming to a portrait of a lady known as The Fat Lady.

** Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 1st September 2017 **

“Right first years, the password is Golden Snitch – which is ideal for those who follow Quidditch to remember,” Dominique Weasley, one of the Prefects, told their fellow Gryffindor House members. The portrait opened to reveal the common room, into which they all clambered. They came into the common room where they were presented with two staircases. “Boys are the one on the right and girls on the left. Your dorms are at the very top of the staircases.”

“Albus, Rose, can you stop behind for a second,” James said, lounging on the sofa by the fire. Rose, Albus and Scorpius stopped to listen to him, allowing the rest of their year to go up to the dorms, “I want to apologise to you.”

“Whatever, Bat-Face,” Albus said, winking at his brother. “You’ll probably get a Howler in the morning off Father for your destruction of the Hogwarts Express!”

“Bat-Face eh? At least I'm not a friend with a Snake Head!” James said, forgetting the truce that he was about to form with his brother. “You should be in Slytherin Malfoy with your Death Eater mates.”

“Get lost Bat-Face,” Scorpius said, turning from the dormitory staircase, “At least we didn't get detention from one of the Professors for every night this week for blowing up the Hogwarts Express.”

“Whatever Snake Head, go moan to your Death Eater father.” James snarled, “You are going to get it!”

Albus and Scorpius climbed the stairs to their dorm to join Sean and two other lads in their year. Albus climbed onto his bed, reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill. He turned to Scorpius. “I am going to write to my folks, get them to talk to James.”

‘ _Dear Lily, Mom and Mom,_

_Sorting was great. Me, Arthur, Rose and young Scorpius Malfoy have all been sorted into Gryffindor. I almost ended up in Slytherin but thanks to the tips dad gave me, the hat took it into account._

_James has been a little git; he's blown up the Hogwarts Express and also got himself a week worth of detentions!_

_Hope Lily is ok and that Teddy is getting through his Auror training great too. Vic was missing him so much, but there again what can you do with an engaged couple like them._

_You weren’t lying when you mentioned the amount of food at the meal!_

_Love you so much_

_Al, Rosie and Arthur’_

Albus took it over to the point where Snowy was perching in the dormitory and attached it to her leg. After the much needed introductions to his dorm mates, he lay in bed and had a good nights sleep.


	3. 03 - Howlers, Hospitals & Flying

** Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

** 2nd September 2017 **

The owls flew into the Great Hall and by the look on the face of James Sirius Potter; he knew he was in trouble. The younger brothers, Arthur Bones and Albus Potter, however, were cheering inside. Arthur because of the fact his older brother was in trouble and Albus because of the sight of his owl, Snowy. When Snowy reached the location of where he was, she swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Albus and then dropped the red enveloped letter to his brother.

“I told you that you would get a Howler!” Albus said gleefully to his brother, pointing at the red envelope, “But you didn’t listen. Now you’re for it!” James opened it, his hand shaking with his mind racing. The Howler was from his father. Now he knew that he would be in trouble.

" _JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! How dare you blow up the Hogwarts Express_! _I will now have to warn Ronald and George never to leave things lying around in their shop if you and Fredrick are going to steal them like a pair of Muggle thieves. If it weren’t for Susan defending you, I would have yanked you out of Hogwarts quicker than you can say "Weasley". One more toe out of line and you will be back here, or worse!"_ The envelope blew a raspberry and then self ignited.

The Gryffindor table laughed their heads off at James. “Oi, Bat-Face, how does it feel to be the loser in the family?” Dominique shouted down the Gryffindor table. Everyone laughed again at the misfortune James was having.

Albus wasn’t bothered at the ribbing his brother was taking, as he was too busy taking the time to read a letter from Susan and Hermione that had been sent and delivered by Minerva, the family owl. Once he read it, he passed

" _Dear Al and Arthur_

_Thanks for your letter, hope you're ok? Sorry about that embarrassing creature known as your brother. I blame the Weasley genes in him. I heard that Al hexed him with something that I taught you both whilst you were on the train. Those Bat Bogey Hexes coming are quite powerful! Even your Father has had one (there again he was moaning about me retiring from the Harpies!). I am tempted to get a cretin arrested for organising that explosion on the Express. It was downright immature!_

_Just make sure you don't get into trouble as it is forth year stuff (mainly don't let Professor Chang see it as I've done it to her too – your Father knows why!)_

_Your father has sent him a Howler so he'll get his punishment, although if you ask me, your father has had a very stressful evening. It is probably the elections getting him worn out again. Only 15 more days of a cantankerous Harry Potter left to go!_

_Love_

_Mom and Mom"_

Albus laughed at the thought of Hermione Potter coming all the way over to Hogwarts, when a small brown owl swooped into the Great Hall and landed in front of Scorpius. He pulled the newspaper from the beak of the owl and inserted a few bronze Knuts in a pouch on its leg. He scanned the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ and, upon finding nothing of interest, passed it to Rose, Albus and Arthur. Suddenly a group of people at the other end of the Gryffindor table started shouting at a few people on the Slytherin table.

"BREAK IT UP!" Victorie shouted, running from a conversation with her cousin Fred, "THE NEXT SLYTHERIN OR GRYFFINDOR TO SHOUT WILL GET A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTIONS!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about this, blood traitor?" a Slytherin seventh year said, standing up, grabbing his wand. Victorie found herself flying backwards across the Great Hall from what seemed to be a non-verbal spell. James stood up and took his wand out.

"James, don't!" Albus said, running to his brother to shield him. "You're no match for a seventh year!" Suddenly Albus felt himself flying across the room, hitting his head, blacking out.

** Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 2nd September 2017 **

Albus opened his eyes to see his stepmother, Hermione Potter, and his other mother, Susan Bones, along with his three brothers and his sisters all surrounding his bed.

“Are you alright Al?” Amelia Bones asked her half brother. “You were a little bit silly trying to do that! What made you do it?”

“I was trying to protect my family. Just because Mom and Dad divorced doesn’t mean that we are not related to the Weasley family still.” Albus replied, feeling a bit stiff from being in a Hospital bed. “I mean, I would do the same for you Amy if you was in the same situation that Vic was in.”

“Al, I had one of Uncle Georges shield watches on.” James explained, “Only a Unforgivable Curse could destroy the Shield Charm on it. And it is my job to protect you, not the other way round!”

“How long have I been here?” Albus asked “What have I missed?”

“You missed our first ever Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson Al,” Rose said, “Professor Chang was saying about how-“

“Is schoolwork all you can think of Rose?” Hugo said, interrupting his sister, “You don't half take after mom! Poor Al is in the Hospital Wing, having missed Lunch and Evening Tea and all you can think of is Professor Chang this, Professor Longbottom that!”

“Well sorry I care about my ed-“ Rose started

“What's more important?” Lily interrupted, “Family or boring school work?”

“Family.” Rose said, her face dropping, “Sorry Al.”

“Anyway, I've spoken to Professor McDougall, the head of Slytherin House,” Victorie Weasley, his maternal cousin, said, laying on the opposite bed, “And he agreed to giving McAvery a months worth of detentions, which will make it worse for him anyway as he is the Quidditch Captain and Seeker for Slytherin. Nobody attacks a Head Girl or a First Year and gets away with it!”

“Thanks Vic,” Albus said, his head hurting, “What happened to you after you went flying?”

“I got a twisted ankle and a bloody elbow.” Victorie replied, nursing her elbow, “You came off worse though”

“Ouch,” Albus said, rubbing his head, “Where is Healer Longbottom?”

“What's up Al?” James asked. He then turned to Arthur. “Can you fetch Healer Longbottom please.” Arthur ran away from the bed to the Healers office, in order to alert her that Albus was wanting her.

“Headache.” Albus said, rubbing his head even more, “and tired.” Just as he finished saying that, Healer Longbottom came to where everyone was crowded.

“I think it's time Albus had some rest folks,” she said, reaching for a vial in her pocket, passing it to Albus whilst everyone was groaning. “He will be out and about tomorrow.”

“Night Al,” everyone said, whilst Albus was drinking the vial, allowing him to have a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Hermione and Susan, who next to Albus, quietly watched the children interact. Hermione smiled. ‘ _Al is just like his father ..getting into trouble all of the time! I might get Harry to stop here in the morning, get him off the campaign trail a bit!’_

** Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 3rd September 2017 **

After a restful night in the Hospital Wing, Albus woke up to see his brother sitting next in a chair next to him.

“Morning Al,” James said, ruffling his brothers hair, “Do you want me to get Malfoy and Rose to come or are you ok with me?”

“I'm ok with you James.” Albus said, smiling that his brother is with him. “Did you mean it yesterday when you said that it was your job to protect me from things and not the other way round?”

James looked at him, giving him a smile. “Yeah, you're my little brother. Even though I wound you up about which house you were to be sorted into, I still care about you. That is, despite what Dad thinks about me sometimes,” he said, hugging Albus.

“Well, seeing as we are brothers, can I borrow the Marauders Map over the weekend?” Albus asked, hoping that his brother would give it to him. “There's somewhere I want to explore with Rose and Scorpious.”

“Map? What map? I don't know about any map!” James said, acting innocent. "Anyway, I don't trust Malfoy. His Father was a Death Eater and so was his grandfather."

“James,” Albus said, sitting up, “I know all about that, but I trust him, as is a friend. Anyway, don't you remember what Father said when he told us about the days of the wars?”

“I said to you pair ‘Don't forget that love and friends win over in the end.’” Harry Potter said, walking into the Hospital Wing. “How are you Al?” he asked, walking over to his son.

“Dad. What are you doing here?” James asked his father, messing with his hair again. “I’m sorry for blowing up the Hogwarts Express. I start my detentions for it today.”

“I'm alright Father.” Albus said, trying his hardest not to cry. “What are you doing here?”

“Aren’t I allowed to see my son Al?” Harry said, laughing at the way his son reacted. “And James, I am sorry I sent the Howler. I been preparing for the elections and it is wearing me out. I think while I am here I might speak to the Seventh Years, encouraging them to vote in it!”

“I’ve just remembered that I have got flying lessons today!” Albus said, his eyes lighting up. “Can I go?”

“Just let me speak to Hannah-I mean Healer Longbottom to see if you're fit to leave.,” Harry said, heading to the Healers office. It felt ages until Healer Longbottom came into the ward. She checked him over and pronounced him suitable to go, at least not before she made him eat a full breakfast or two!

James helped Albus back into his robes and, leaving the Hospital Wing, escorting him as far as the entrance to the Great Hall when they heard footsteps approaching them.

“What is a first year and a third year doing out of class,” wheezed the caretaker, Mr Filch. “I think you've both earned yourselves a detention.”

“Look here Filch,” a voice came from down the corridor, “James Potter was taking his brother down to me at the Quidditch pitch as young Albus Potter had been held in the Hospital Wing last night. I have it on good authority.”

“Who's authority is it, you jumped up little-ah-Professor Chang ma’am.” Mr Filch said, turning, surprised to see Professor Chang, “I caught them sneaking around the corridors.”

“It's on the Head Aurors authority that they were out and about.” Professor Chang said, noting James and Albus were smiling. “So you'll be giving no such detentions.”

“I'm…I'm sorry Professor Chang!” Filch said, annoyed about his mistake.

“Do you want me to get George Weasley onto you to shove one of his fireworks up your rear, again?” Professor Chang said, looking down on him. “Now do something constructive like finding out if that pilfering poltergeist has nicked one of my Golden Snitches!”

“Yes, I will do that Professor Chang ma’am.” Filch quivered, running from Professor Chang, “I'll get him good and proper if he's behind this! I'll get Peeves expelled if it's the last thing I do!”

They waited until Filch had gone round the corner before they decided to talk. “Good, that's got rid of him for a bit. I know for a fact that when your uncle was at school, he, along with his twin, charmed one of their Fireworks to poke Filch up the backside!” Professor Chang said to Albus and James, laughing at the memories. “Anyway, James, I know you've got Charms with Professor Finnegan, so you better go. Albus you're with me.”

“Thanks Professor Chang.” James said, heading off to the Charms corridor. Albus and Professor Chang left the entrance hall and headed off to the Quidditch Pitch to find that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were waiting for them, along with 20 brooms that were lying in 2 lines on the ground. Albus stood next to Arthur, Rose, Scorpius and Alice

“Excuse me Professor,” Alice said, “You know these broomsticks? Are they the same ones that Hogwarts had when Professor Longbottom was here?”

‘ _Obviously Uncle George had told her about the vibrations and stuff that they caused!_ ’ Albus thought, trying not to laugh. "The brooms are alright Alice!" He said to her.

“Yes they are, albeit over the summer, Oliver Wood, Angelina Weasley and I have stripped them and refurbished them!” Professor Chang said, walking up to Alice. She turned to everyone, brandishing a whistle. “Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.”

“Now, all you need to do is stick your wand hand out over your broom,” she said, ensuring everyone heard her instructions, “and say ‘Up!’

“UP!” everyone commanded.

The brooms that Albus and Rose was stood next to jumped into their hands at once, being two of the very few that did. Alice's broom just simply rolled over on the ground, not listening to her, and Sean Sloper’s, one of their fellow Gryffindor first years, hadn’t moved at all. It seems Sean didn't have the same skill as his father when it came to flying! The broom Scorpius had, however, lifted itself up and hit her in the face!

“Well I knew yours would do what it was supposed to do,” Scorpius said, smiling at Rose, “You have Quidditch running through your veins, your father being the youngest Seeker in the last century!"

“Apparently your father wasn't bad at Quidditch either,” Albus said to his blond haired friend, “Even though my father lost some of his bones due to somebody called Lockhart.”

“When I blow this whistle, what I want you to do is kick off from the ground,” Professor Chang said, pointing at the kick off points marked out on the pitch. “Just rise a few feet, and then I want you to come straight back down to the ground, carefully.” She took the whistle from round her neck.

However Alice, who was nervous and jumpy, pushed off without realising, not even hearing anything at all.

“Come back!” Professor Chang shouted, aiming to mount a broom as Alice was rising as fast as a house elf confronted by undergarments. She gasped when she saw Alice slip sideways off the broom, ending up with a thud, a nasty crack and Alice lay facedown on the grass in a heap, her leg underneath her. Nobody was concentrating on the broom that flew out of sight.

Professor Chang bent over Alice, muttering things like “Broken knee”, “Sprained wrist” and “Grazed elbows.”

She conjured a stretcher, levitating Alice onto it, turning to the class. “While I take this young lady to the Hospital Wing, I expect all these brooms to stay on the ground or else!”

As soon as Alice and Professor Chang was out of earshot, Parkinson burst into hysterics, causing the rest of the Slytherins to join in. “Did you see her face, the useless lump?”

“Oi, Parkinson, shut up!” Sean shouted, pulling out his wand, “Alice is worth 10 of you!”

“I wonder who wants this then,” Gregory Zabini, another Slytherin shouted, pulling a Golden Snitch out of his pocket. He released it. “Oops!”

Blood was pounding in the ears of Rose, mounting the broom, kicking off from the ground, flying higher, higher and higher. Her reflexes were working out where the Snitch was. The air was rushing through her auburn hair, her robes whipping out behind him. ‘ _This is easy! Just like playing Quidditch at home!_ ’

Rose saw the Snitch rise up in the air and aimed for it, gaining on it, closer and closer, reaching for hit and grabbing it. She aimed her broom to the ground, landing, keeping tight hold of the Snitch.

“ROSE POTTER!” Her heart sank faster than a Wonski Feint. Professor Longbottom was running toward the students. Rose got to her feet, scared of the professor. “I've never seen such a thing like this – how dare you!” Professor Longbottom said, surprised at what he saw. “Potter, follow me, now.”

Rose caught sight of Parkinson and Zabini, with their triumphant faces as she left, walking numbly, following Professor Longbottom back toward the castle. She knew that she was in trouble, wanting to say something, but unable to form the words. She wanted to defend herself, but she couldn't. Professor Longbottom was speeding ahead, not stopping to open doors, forcing Rose to jog to keep up. Now she had done it. Eventually they arrived in the dungeons, ending down a flight of stairs. Professor Longbottom stopping at a door, knocking, standing in the doorway.

“Can I borrow Birch for a minute?” He asked, his arm resting on the door of the Potions classroom. Rose looked worried, worried she had done something wrong.


	4. 04 - Pranking Filch

** Herbology Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 3rd September 2017 **

_"ROSE POTTER!" Her heart sank faster than a Wonski Feint. Professor Longbottom was running toward the students. Rose got to her feet, scared of the professor. "I've never seen such a thing like this – how dare you!" Professor Longbottom said, surprised at what he saw. "Potter, follow me, now."_

_Rose caught sight of Parkinson and Zabini, with their triumphant faces as she left, walking numbly, following Professor Longbottom back toward the castle. She knew that she was in trouble, wanting to say something, but unable to form the words._

_She wanted to defend herself, but she couldn't. Professor Longbottom was speeding ahead, not stopping to open doors, forcing Rose to jog to keep up. Now she had done it. Eventually they arrived in the dungeons, ending down a flight of stairs. Professor Longbottom stopping at a door, knocking, standing in the doorway._

_"Can I borrow Birch for a minute?" He asked, his arm resting on the door of the Potions classroom. Rose looked worried; worried she had done something wrong._

_‘I’m getting the cane!’_ Rose thought, worried about what Professor Longbottom had said to the Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn. ‘ _I’m in deep trouble with him if he is asking for “Birch”. I just know it!’_

Suddenly a towering Seventh Year Gryffindor came out of the Potions classroom. Professor Longbottom took the two of them from the dungeons. Heading through the corridors and the Grand Entrance, they headed outside into the grounds. Eventually they arrived at the entry into the Herbology classroom. They walked through the door to find that Harry Potter was sitting at Professor Longbottom’s desk.

“Edith Birch, this is Rose Potter. After the performance that she has just given in her first Flying Lesson, I have decided that she is to be your new Seeker!” he said, mentally calculating the chances of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup for the year. Neville remembered the last time that Gryffindor had won the cup was when Harry and his ex-wife Ginny Weasley were on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Neville remembered the scandal that happened over the last year, when Ginny Weasley was found in the martial bed she shared with her ex-husband, Harry Potter, and Susan Bones, with Draco Malfoy. After a friend of Harry and Neville’s, Rose Zeller undertook an investigation in her position as an Auror, it was found that he, along with Harry and 4 others, had been Obliviated by Weasley.

Ginny Weasley had also put Neville under the Imperius Curse, in order to force him to sleep with her. Once the story had come out, and Harry had divorced Ginny, Neville and his wife, Hannah (Abbott) Longbottom, severed ties with the errant redhead. Had it not been for the friendship that Harry and Neville had from their times at Hogwarts, along with being second cousins on Harry’s paternal side, the two of them would have fallen apart.

Coming out of his memories, he turned to Harry and nodded to him. “Harry, your son is one of the best flyers in the First Year. I think he is just as good as you were!”

“Bloody hell!” Edith Birch said, “You’re Harry Potter, The youngest Gryffindor Seeker in a Century!”

“Yeah, that’s me! Everyone usually associates me with defeating Voldemort, so it’s a shock that someone recognises me for Quidditch instead!” Harry said to Edith, glad of the change on how he was recognised by someone. “I'm grateful of that really.”

“Yeah, I know my Quidditch very well. In fact, it was your former captain, Oliver Wood.” Edith said, going red, “I’m hoping that Puddlemere United have a Chaser spot for me in the future!”

“Hang on.” Rose said, shaking his head, “I’m on the Quidditch team? I thought that First Years wasn’t allowed to play Quidditch?”

“Believe me, when I was your age, I was surprised to be offered a spot on the Quidditch team by my Head of House, Professor McGonagall!” Harry said to his daughter, proud of her achievements. He turned to Professor Longbottom, “What happened?”

“Alice injured herself by falling off a broom, so Professor Chang took her to the Hospital Wing.” Professor Longbottom explained, “Anyway, I was looking out of my window and saw that one of the Slytherin students had stole a Snitch from the Quidditch stores. Rose flew after it and caught it and that’s how it became evident she has your skill.”

“Blimey Rose,” Harry said to his daughter, excited at the prospect of getting to see , “I'll send Kreacher up to Hogwarts with your Firestar later in the week.”

“Thanks dad.” Rose said, smiling at the thought of her broomstick being brought to Hogwarts and being the new Seeker for Gryffindor. “Can I tell the rest of the family, along with Scorpius?”

“I will tell both Hermione and Susan when I get back home, as I have to do a few things back at the Ministry but I wanted to see James and Al first.” Harry said, hugging his daughter, proud of her achievements. “As for Scorpius, I'll let you decide what to do.”

“As Captain, I will tell our Beaters, along with the rest of the team, the good news at lunchtime.” Edith said, pulling out a piece of parchment from her robes. She turned to Harry, “By the way, Mr Potter. Can you get Oliver Wood to give me an autograph?”

“Edith, I can do better than that.” Harry said, smiling, “I can promise you that if Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup this year, I will get him to help coach you to United standards. God knows we need a decent Chaser next Season!”

“Anyway Rose, Birch, get out of here.” Professor Longbottom said, smiling. “Expect an owl from Edith with the date and time of practice in the next few days!” He turned to Harry, smiling. “You sure do know how to keep us on top form!”

** The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 3rd September 2017 **

The afternoon went slowly, first because of Professor Binns droning on about goblin revolts in History of Magic, then because of a Muggle Studies class with Professor Figg, so boring that everyone would fall asleep in.

Eventually it came to dinnertime so the First Year Gryffindors joined their housemates in the Great Hall. Rose, Arthur, Albus and Scorpius sat down next to Alice and Sean. Scorpius pulled a note out of his pocket and his face dropped.

“Are you alright mate?” Albus asked Scorpius, noticing the upset face on Scorpius.

He forced the note back into his robes; annoyed and yet relieved that Albus had noticed it. “Yeah, I'm alright.”

He turned to Rose and noticed she was trying hard not to burst with what she had been told earlier in the day. “Anyway, it's not like I'm the only one with news in our group! Come on Potter,” Scorpius said, looking at his friend. “You've been bursting to tell me something all afternoon, especially after Professor Longbottom pulled you out of flying lessons!”

“Ok. I'll tell you,” Rose said, looking as if she was weighing up her options. “You know the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. I've only gone and become their new Seeker!”

“Surely you can't be serious!.” Arthur said, dropping his goblet of pumpkin juice.

“I am serious, and don't call me Shirley.” Albus said, laughing. She noticed Scorpius looked confused. “It's a joke from a Muggle movie that Mr Weasley watched with me, Rose and Arthur once on a old telly that he repaired. He watches it in his shed where there's little magic.”

“Father used to say that the ‘Weasley family were Muggle-lovers’.” Scorpius said, doing an impression of his father, shaking his head. “The way I see it, however, is your family is really cool!”

“They sound it!” Sean piped up, “Anyway, you fly to get that Snitch because of the snake heads and Longbottom made you Seeker? And in first year too? That's pretty amazing!”

“I start my training next week,” said Rose, showing the group of First Years that he was with the note “Just promise me one thing though. Don't tell anyone about it until after the game!”

“I promise on the left ear of Merlin that I won’t say anything!” Scorpius said, in awe of his friend. ‘ _It's a pity I didn't do the same!’_ he thought, eating a roast potato, _‘There again, looking at Rose, she must be a natural at Quidditch. Must be the Potter genes that she inherited from her father_ ’

After what felt a while, James and his cousin, Fred Weasley now came over to Rose, grabbing her shoulder. “I hear a congratulations is in order, my dear sister!” said James in a low voice. “Birch caught us at lunch time, said we had a team meeting. She told us then that you, a ickle firstie, was the new Seeker. You seem to be as insane at things as Dad was!”

“We’re on the team too as Beaters.” Fred said, in a voice only detectable to the four of them. “I've a feeling Birch will train us to death this year!

“From what Birch was saying, her time at Hogwarts is up this year and because of that she wants us to win the Quidditch Cup this year,” said James. “You must be as good as she made out as Professor Longbottom was laying down the law in the team meeting!”

“Anyway, if you'll excuse us, we're off to terrorise Filch.” Fred said, menacingly, “ We've got some new Wheezy products to test out! You coming Al?”

Fred dropped a Galleon in front of Albus, bending down so only he could hear him. “Meet us in the Room of Requirement when the coin gives a time, Seeker. It can be found on the sixth floor. James will put the Cloak and Map in your trunk tonight.”

“Will do Fred.” Albus said, quiet as a mouse, “I'll be there!”

After what felt ages everyone in the Great Hall heard a bang. Students jumped up from their meals to find Mr Filch running into the Great Hall with a squadron of Pygmy Puffs following him, not on the ground but by air!

“Get these pink things away!” Mr Filch shouted, running round trying to find a space where the Pygmy Puffs wouldn't find him. Everyone laughed, seeing the discomfort Mr Filch was enduring. Albus turned to the door to find his Fred and James smiling at him. He left the table to speak to James.

“What have you done to the Pygmy Puffs?” Albus asked, confused but smiling, “I didn't know they could fly!”

“Normally they can’t, but they can with the Levitation Rings that Uncle Ron developed,” Fred said, laughing at Professor Finnegan vanishing the Pygmy Puffs away from Mr Filch, “They have a incredible ability to fly!”

“Think _Wingardium Leviosa,_ but in a ring.” James said, worried as Professor Finnegan had managed to vanish them completely away. “They even work with humans. It would make it easy to do it without brooms!”

“How do they work?” Albus asked, fingering the galleon that Fred gave him. Suddenly James levitated off the ground.

“Remember that galleon I gave you?” Fred asked, smiling, “It's hooked up to them. James is wearing a Levitation Ring on his arm, underneath his robes.” Albus smiled at the idea he had just thought about. ‘ _If I put one on one of Professor Longbottoms plants, make it fly into the Great Hall, maybe I could call it “Invasion of the Herbs”. It would really wind him up!’_

“POTTER, WEASLEY AND POTTER!” Mr Filch shouted, limping towards James, Fred and Albus. “You've gained yourself a detention each!” Albus couldn't help his face smile at how he had finally joined his brother in the ranks of detention.


	5. 05 - Dad is the New Minister

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**18** **th** **September 2017**

The first few weeks at Hogwarts had flew by for the combined Potter/Bones family, with Albus and James joining their cousin Fred Weasley in their new method of causing mischief, with James and Fred clearly channelling their namesakes and the sense of humour and pranks that had come from both the Marauders and the Weasley Twins before them.

Amelia and Arthur had spent significant amounts of their time in the school library working their hardest on assignments that the Professors had set, with a helping hand going towards their half-sister, Rose.

In fact, out of all the Potter/Bones family that were at Hogwarts, Rose was the only one who had a harder time of things. Having been picked for the Quidditch team, her studies, and attendance at a club which ran weekly by her mother, Hermione, combined with the stress that both James and Albus put upon her caused her to lose her temper, pranking her incessantly, which resulted in detention with her Head of House.

Sitting down to breakfast, she saw the Daily Prophet had arrived. As she read the Headline, she had to cheer quietly at how her father had beaten the two other candidates for Minister of Magic.

" _ **P**_ _ **otter for Minister of Magic**_

_By Penelope Smith_

_History was made early this morning in the chambers of the Wizengamot, with results coming in for the first ever election for Minister of Magic, made by the Wizarding population of Great Britain. The election consisted of three candidates._

_The first candidate was Head Auror, Harry Potter, being backed by his Consort, Susan Bones. Potter, representing the Great Alliance, was involved in scandal, in some form or another, twice this year, the first time being when his ex-wife, Ginny Weasley, was involved in a scandal, using the Imperius Curse to lure three members of the Wizengamot into her bed. Weasley, the Senior Quidditch reporter for the_ Prophet _, initially denied the accusations, and despite the attempts by Head Auror Potter, his consort Susan Bones, and Head of the DMLE, (then named) Hermione Weasley, the case did not get in front of the Wizengamot due to her brother, Chief Warlock Percy Weasley, disallowing a trial. This scandal resulted in the breakdown of their marriage, and a divorce between the pair._

_The second scandal was revealed by his ex-wife, in a case of revenge, when Potter admitted to her that he had slept with, on several occasions, his best friend, Hermione Weasley, who subsequently divorced her husband, Chudley Canons new Keeper, Ronald Weasley. Potter further admitted to fathering Mrs Weasley's children, Rose and Hugo._

_Story continued on Page 2-10 and page 18"_

As she saw her half-sister Amelia get up from the Hufflepuff table, she knew that something good was going on for her family, especially as she had just squealed.

"Yes, I will Colin!" Amelia shouted, full of glee. She dragged her fiancé out of the Great Hall in order to get some piece.

' _At least she is celebrating something different from father getting the Minister of Magic position.'_

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**18** **th** **September 2017**

Hermione (Granger) Potter woke up in the house that she had lived in since April, knowing that her family was asleep. She had asked her parents, Adam and Sophie Granger, the previous day if they would be able to look after her children Hugo and Lily in order to stay with Harry and Susan in the Wizengamot chambers for the results of the election, however her mother fell ill and was rushed to the Alexandra Hospital in Redditch, not far from their home of Alcester, Hermione being informed thanks to Kreacher, the family house elf.

She had stopped with the kids and her mother until Lily said she was tired. Checking the time, she woke the children up to get them ready for the trip to the hospital to see her parents when she saw an owl carrying a copy of the mornings Daily Prophet newspaper. She opened it cautiously, worried about the news it contained. She smiled when she read the headline from the early morning.

Hermione heard the front door shut, and upon seeing her husband, smiled. She kissed him, and said "Good morning Mr Minister!"

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs where they saw two people who were important to Harry, Hermione and Susan.

"Morning Daddy, mommy and mommy." Lily and Hugo said, hugging their parents. "Did Daddy win?

"Yes Lily and Hugo, Daddy won the election." Susan said, hugging the two children, "Daddy did."


End file.
